


[Art] Sand and Wind

by Nonexistenz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Doujinshi Cover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Art, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Naked Cuddling, Naked Hugging, Sappy, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Traditional Art, hand holding, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of all the NaruGaa Art I did so far. Split in chapters. </p><p>For your information, I don't do art in that fandom anymore right now, but maybe I'll do so someday again. Still gonna mark this as complete for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melancholy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover for my Doujinshi "Melancholy." I never finished all the pages. Sadly. Maybe one day.
> 
> Done in: 2009  
> Medium: Photoshop + computer mouse
> 
> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Melancholy-113099848)

[](http://imgur.com/pXNE8Jc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!  
> More art in the next chapter, if you are interested.


	2. Love Fest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for the GaaNaruGaa Valentine Love Fest Challenge. I took part only once in 2009. This was the result. As far as I know, they still hold the challenge every year. I'll add art to this chapter if I ever take part again.
> 
> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/Hold-my-hand-115864338)

[](http://imgur.com/K1DJrah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!  
> More art in the next chapter, if you're interested.


	3. Gift Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my e-pal: Tainted-reflection
> 
> When we were still e-pals, I did this series of Gift Art pieces for her. 3 picture on purpose with different art styles, but still connected in a way. 
> 
> Did this in 2008.
> 
>  
> 
> deviantArt links:   
> #01: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/The-fun-begins-100468503)  
> #02: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/and-it-goes-further-105475045)  
> #03: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/till-the-night-105475819)

[](http://imgur.com/bcZNr6O) [](http://imgur.com/iylWB9F) [](http://imgur.com/HC5Y2VR)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out!   
> More art un the next chapter, if you're interested.


	4. Sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a Sketch. Never finished it. But I still like it. If I find other sketches I did, maybe I'll add them here, too.
> 
> Done in 2008. 
> 
> deviantArt link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.deviantart.com/art/NaruGaa-Spaming-Day-Sketch-93035362)

[](http://imgur.com/2suguI9)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this out!  
> 


End file.
